He left (or Life is just a show)
by krola
Summary: Rachel and Adam take everything to the extreme - even sexting.


Hello, people! I just finished yesterday the second season of UnReal. I love the series, although I think the first season was superior - The suitor, the contestants and their problems were better integrated with the drama behind the screens. AND we have Adam as a regular - Oh, how much I miss him! I think he has great chemistry with Rachel and their relationship, although fuckup, was more real and intense than any other.

I miss Adam and I hate Coleman, and this small one-shot fic is my revenge to Coleman:

-xxx-

 **HE LEFT or _Life is just a show_**

 _Everlasting is just a show._

Rachel smiles – because she knows better: Her life is the actual show, or at least, a theater play. The curtains open and she comes up to the stage with fake tears, a plastic smile and a volatile conscience.

Quinn is the only one able to set the real words apart from the scripted dialogue. _Until now_ \- Because, sometimes, Adam Cromwell smiles at her and Rachel forgets the lines of her scene. She can't help but reward him with one of her rarest smiles – those childish pre-trauma smiles she practices in front of the mirror, trying to emulate the unadulterated joy of her early childhood's pictures.

He kisses her cheek and for an instant, she's just another contestant fighting for the suitor's attention. She's suddenly pulled into the real world of romance and broken hopes. Oh, and it hurts, it hurts so much.

Before Adam, there was Jeremy.

Jeremy resembled normalcy – A faithful, sweet, respectful boy who tried to fix her. She loved how normal she felt standing next to him, holding his hand as if she could really become the traditional girlfriend who liked to talk about her fears and insecurities. The world exploded and when she left, she realized she didn't want to share her hell with him. She knew, without a doubt, that Jeremy would suffocate there.

She came back, running away from her own hell, trying to embrace normalcy again.

Then, Adam came into her life – The player, the gentleman and her only friend. She could share her hell with him and somehow she knew it wouldn't burn him as severely as it did others - No, he could actually breathe inside her oxi – that knowledge was scary as hell. She still kissed him. She still fucked him. Then, she run away – to a place where he could still follow her with his stare.

There was Jeremy, again. She paraded him in front of Adam. Trying to scare prince charming away but instead of anger, he seemed to be encouraged – horny, even – by a challenge she didn't even know she had proposed. Adam knew Jeremy was only a prop Rachel carried around – another element of her personal theater play.

The jealousy games started. She was never good at it. She watched him. He watched her. It was exhilarating but it wasn't fun. It hurt her – too much, more than she expected, more than she wanted to admit.

She watched Anna and Adam having sex as she waited for a sign that would tell her he was just performing _for her_. That this small video was a personal gift; A homemade porno film orchestrated only for her. But he didn't look at the camera, _at her._ He fucked Anna, while Rachel pressed her tights together – trying not to remember how he felt inside her.

Then, her fairy tale started as fast as it ended. The curtains drop and he left. _He left, he left, he left…_

Later, there was Coleman.

Coleman resembled ambition – a show for herself, a partner that could take her craziness and shape it into something useful.

Most nights, while she rested beside a sleeping Coleman, she looked at her phone – waiting for Adam to call. She never answered but rejecting his calls gave her a taste of power almost as sweet as an orgasm.

Then, suddenly, he was back. _But he had left, he had left, he had left…_

And the jealousy games restarted.

If Booth hadn't distracted Coleman, she would have had her ambitious boyfriend's penis in her mouth the moment Adam entered the office. But she was five minutes late and the spectacle turned more PG than what she had intended. She still wasn't sure if she wanted Adam to run away forever or beg for her forgiveness more desperately.

No, she wanted to see the hurt in his eyes. She wanted to see honest promises in his eyes. Because Adam was a player, a liar, but she always could read the truth in his pupils.

Then he left, again. _He left, he left, he left…_

Until she received a picture of him, smiling with a poor family from Africa - _Her Africa_ \- while he held a cute baby in his arms.

She could not forget that she had lost the jealousy games, again – if he had walked on them five minutes later…. That night, Rachel had sex with Coleman under the cameras of one of the suites. Before coming, she smiled at the camera – _at him_. She sent the video to Adam.

Adam answered two days later with a similar video: A pretty brunette coming down on him. She answered with an audio file: Her orgasm in a loop. He answered a week later – a long painful week – with a simple text:

"What are you wearing right now?"

Rachel smiled and texted: "You know what I'm wearing. I always dress like a homeless person"

He answered: "Take off those old jeans of yours" – She obeyed.

Half an hour later, they had sex – touching themselves, thinking about the other, exchanging provocative words. Rachel didn't try to contain her orgasm – she couldn't bring herself to care about the fact that Coleman was only _pretending_ to be asleep in the other side of the bed. She moaned Adam's name and Coleman heard her. Oh, he heard her – he just closed his eyes and tried to ignore the fact that his girlfriend was having sex with another man in the bed they were sharing.

Weeks later, Coleman would tell her: "I win, again" – But, Oh, he was so wrong.

The calm after the deaths arrived and Rachel texted Adam: "What are you wearing?"

He answered: "Nothing. I'm in the shower"

-xxx-

N/A: I'm very curious about Rachel's reaction to Adam in S02E07. She wanted him to see her having sex with Coleman. Was that her fuck up way of telling him she was in a happy relationship? I choose to think that with his return, she couldn't help but go back to the "jealousy games" they started in the last episodes of Season 1, before the failed elopement.


End file.
